prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fresh Meat/@comment-24412404-20150119002651
Mona's Murder Theory: I have a feeling it's Cindy or Mindy or Both of them, because they both wore blonde wigs to distract Paige, Emily, Aria and Lucas from Ali's escape in the christmas ep. It wasn't clarified that she was informed of both of them transitioned to ali's side. Paige informed Hanna, Aria and Spencer at the brew, seconds before Spencer was charged for the murder of bethany. And Mona did surely seem shocked seeing the identity of the murderer(s). we know that Both of them perfected how ali moved and walked as it was seen in 5x13. Those wigs look kind off indentical to the original wig, especially when mindy wore the alison wig. Ali could've lied to Hanna and may have been with the twins, because there were 3 people on mona's property on thanksgiving. Mona's assailant, A's lookout and Mona's possible distractor or the person who walks her stairs and unlocks her front door. I presume that there were cameras in her room, since she probably put camera's around the house because she knew she will not survive any way before graduation. I think these are the events of mona's assasination: 1. Mona and Leona exhange their final goodbye. Behind her, the first hoodie hides behind a bush, making a small noise that makes mona have a confused and scared look. She then rushes to the front door and closes it, looking into the window one last time before securely locking the door. 2. '''The first hoodie gestures for the second hoodie to unlock the door. They unlock the door and they step inside, they leave the door for the assailant to come in and start walking up the stairs, taking the hood of showing either ali's hair or a wig, maybe the exact wig mindy wore as her ali disguise in 5x13. Then the assailant pushes the doornob and enters. ''[note:Notice how the doornob is just like the one in the telephone booth in the mansion where Hanna was kept in until Miranda Collins frees her? interesting]'' '''3. While mona gets the message from Hanna ( or is it one lf the hoodies? ) Both the hoodies wait outside. While mona calls aria, Maybe theyre getting ready to plot the murder. As mona says her final words, the door opens, revealing someone who she trusts. Im not sure that she was informed by paige that the twins have converted to Ali's army, so maybe it's Cindy or mindy. They either fight or have an argument over the evidence of alison being A or killing bethany. 4. As they are fighting, maybe Mona does not agree to hand over the evidence, then her assailant manages to kill her. Keep in mind they are able to throw Mona like she's a ragdoll. Then one of the hoodies texts alison (as cyrus) to meet her near a park next to Mona's Home. 5. '''Since Toby said that the knife looked exactly like his father's, Maybe they got a exact copy and used it to kill mona, throwing the liars off thinking that is was the original copy. So once Mona is slipping away from life, they cut her left wrist and draw the blood out to paint the -A on her left cheek. Also, when Alison finally arrives to meet "Cyrus" , Mona Screams for one last time, Making Ali realize that this was a trap. Just to confirm, what if the assailant was male? Holbrook maybe? Maybe that's why he never appeared in 5x15 because he knew that Hanna would visit Ali and is hiding with his Father and Brother. He could've placd the intestine teddy in Hanna's Car, and placed the Note in ali's scrubs. So i think these are The three hoodies.( Random Order, They could have been Distractor or the Assailant.) '''1. ''Cindy / Mindy / Holbrook '' 3. Cindy / Mindy / -A I hope you like this theor ;D